Go-Jack
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Selamat datang! Terima kasih telah mengunduh aplikasi dan memasuki situs ojek paling oke di Neo Domino City. Inilah ... Go-Jack!
_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi, Masahi Satou, & Masahiro Hikokubo.**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Humor, Parody.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, Fanon, typo, maybe—OOC, alayers,**_ **bahasa lebay khas Indo** _ **, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Oke, nampaknya saya jadi ketagihan nulis fic lebay nan sinetron di** _ **fandom**_ **ini.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Go-Jack**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Selamat datang!

Terima kasih telah mengunduh aplikasi dan memasuki situs ojek paling oke di Neo Domino City. Inilah ... Go-Jack!

Fenomena _duel_ di jalanan antara _commons_ dan _tops_ memang sudah seringkali terjadi, di mana pun dan kapan pun. Nah, tetapi, apakah akan menghasilkan keuntungan? Jika seorang _duelist_ yang memiliki _D-wheel_ tidaklah kuat dalam _duel_ , akan sulit baginya mencari nafkah untuk keluarga. Ini mengakibatkan seringnya terjadi kasus pencurian dan makin banyak _security_ yang terpaksa harus ronda malam tiap hari dikarenakan maraknya kasus pencopetan mantan _duelist_ yang tak kuat menahan lapar di malam hari. Kata-kata ustadz Enjoy pun tak lagi didengarkan, rasa lapar yang kian memuncak lantaran tak mampu mencari nafkah mengalahkan niat untuk bertobat. Bahkan ada beberapa para pengusaha _tops_ yang memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk mendapatkan keuntungan dari _commons_ tak berdaya, tak acuh meski korbannya adalah anak-anak yang masihlah kecil nan polos tak tahu menahu mengenai kengerian dunia.

Maka dari itu, terciptalah organisasi suatu perkumpulan dari delapan orang teman sepermainan sejak kecil meski dua di antaranya baru bergabung dua tahun. Enam di antaranya memiliki _D-wheel_ sendiri-sendiri, dua lainnya biasa memakai _skateboard_. Adapun beberapa di antara mereka yang kondisinya tak jauh beda dari para _commons_ , untuk yang orangtuanya berkecukupan dengan senang hati mengenyangkan perut yang hobi cari makan sana-sini.

Suatu ketika, mereka tengah mendiskusikan bagaimana caranya untuk memecahkan permasalahan para _commons_. Begitu banyak ide dilontarkan, diselingi cenda tawa dan jitakan maut jika lelucon terlalu jauh. Hingga pada akhirnya, salah seorang anggota mengusulkan untuk membuat suatu organisasi ojek memakai _D-wheel_. Di mana awalnya fungsi _D-wheel_ cuma untuk _duel_ belaka, kini bisa digunakan untuk jasa antar-jemput. Biar beda sama ojek biasa, operasinya menggunakan media program yang ditambahkan pada _D-wheel_ dan dihubungkan pada komputer utama.

Terciptalah ... Go-Jack!

Sempat terjadi perselisihan dan perdebatan sengit dalam kasus memilih nama, karena tidak ada yang mau saling mengalah. Ada yang mengusul _Satisfaction_ , _Bruno and the gang, Ganteng-Ganteng Ngojek, Happy Ojek, 5D's_ , ini itu. Tetapi yang mengusulkan nama Go-Jack ternyata lebih beruntung setelah main _jan ken pon_ lima kali berturut-turut. Mau tak mau, nama inilah yang dipilih meski aduh, norak sekali.

Dimulai dari Mas Yuusei, sebagai pimpinan. Tadinya memang ikutan ngojek, tetapi lama-kelamaan mulai jarang ngojek. Alasannya, demi kemudahan bersama, harus ada yang membuat aplikasi untuk mempermudah pekerjaan Go-Jack. Untuk itu, diharuskan setiap waktu selalu bersedia di depan komputer dan mengoperasikan aplikasi tersebut. Mau tak mau, akhirnya Mas Yuusei yang mengurus. Ini menyebabkan banyaknya kekecewaan dari para pelanggan yang suka menyewa jasa Mas Yuusei. Terutama ibu-ibu yang gatel mau menggaetnya sebagai menantu idaman.

Lalu, Jeng Aki. Tugasnya membantu Mas Yuusei dalam mengoperasikan aplikasi dan sesekali ikutan ngojek, tetapi karena sering kedapetan tugas sebagai mahasiswi, akhirnya hanya jika ada waktu luang baru datang ke markas.

Adapula si kembar Rua dan Ruka. Karena belum cukup umur mengendarai _D-wheel_ , tugas mereka jadi asisten Mas Yuusei. Juga mengiklankan Go-Jack pada orang-orang, tak lupa menyebar brosurnya.

Nah, barulah para pegawai ojek yang resmi.

Yang pertama, Akang Jack. Pemuda berambut pirang norak yang ini paling rese dan suka pilih-pilih pelanggan. Harus ini, harus itu, nggak boleh ini, nggak boleh itu. Dinasehatin pun percuma, tetap saja nggak mau menurut. Meski demikian, hasil kerjanya selalu bagus dan memuaskan.

Yang kedua, A'a Crow. Rambut nge- _punk_ ala sapu ini paling disukai para pelanggan berupa siswa dan anak-anak di bawah umur. Selain karena orangnya asyik, pekerjaannya selalu dituntaskan dengan baik. Selain ngojek, kadangkala Bung Crow menyempatkan diri bermain dengan anak-anak panti asuhan yang berada tak jauh dari markas.

Yang ketiga, Abang Bruno. Duh! Yang ini paling top markotop, deh! Banyak yang suka antri nyewa jasa si Abang. Mumpung ganteng, murah senyum, baik, dan kalem. Sayang sekali, si Abang sudah jarang ngojek. Katanya mau fokus jadi montir aja, jadi dia buka bengkel dan sesekali jualan nasi goreng kalau malam, sekalian nambah penghasilan. Gosipnya, si Janda Kembang Sherry sampai ikutan ibu-ibu PKK ngegosip si Abang.

Yang keempat, Bung Kiryuu. Nah, yang ini incaran kedua selain si Abang. Sayangnya, si Mas ini pendiam banget! Diajak ngobrol, cuma ngomong seadanya, singkat dan pendek sekali! Greget jadinya! Tapi lancar kalau ngomong sama bapak-bapak, mungkin karena latihan mau jadi Abah-Abah kali, ya?

Awalnya memang hanya mereka yang beroperasi, akan tetapi, lama-kelamaan makin banyak yang ingin ikut dan mendaftar menjadi anggota Go-Jack. Inilah tugas si kembar, memilah-milah mana yang oke dan sesuai kategori sebagai anggota Go-Jack. Beberapa di antaranya adalah; Pak Ushio yang mantan pensiunan security yang masih segar bugar, dan ingin menghabiskan waktu di masa tua dengan mencari penghasilan tambahan selain uang pensiunan; Tiga sekawan Taiyou, yang tujuannya untuk menambah modal kebun anggur; Leon, anak dari Mpok Zora yang sedang kesulitan mengelola _Poppo Time Shop_ ; dan lain-lain.

Pelayanan Go-Jack tak hanya antar-jemput semata, tetapi juga kurir, antar pesanan, dan yang terpenting ... _duel_! Jika sedang senggang, bisa minta diantar ke arena kosong dan jadi lawan tanding. Untuk itu, harus mendaftarkan diri pada kolom yang tersedia mengenai level dan data-data sebagai bukti seorang _duelist_. Bukannya kepo, tapi kebanyakan anggota Go-Jack levelnya sebagai _duelist_ di atas rata-rata. Tidak mungkin, 'kan, jika nantinya malah salah pilih lawan? Yang ada baru giliran pertama sudah _game over_.

Nah, ada yang berminat menyewa jasa Go-Jack?

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Di Kalimantan nggak ada, belum ada. Jadi saya sama sekali nggak tahu-menahu yang aslinya selain dari gugel semata.


End file.
